Retorcido
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Eu nunca o libertarei, Zuzu. Nunca. Azula's POV.


**Retorcido**

* * *

_Avatar – The last Airbender não me pertence._

* * *

Aí está você, Zuzu, perdido em pensamentos tolos. _Fraquejando_. Eu sei, irmão querido, eu farejo sua covardia. Até mesmo agora, depois de pela primeira vez em sua vida tomar uma atitude inteligente e ficar do lado certo, você hesita.

_Patético, Zuzu._

Ba-Sing-Se finalmente subjugada pela Nação do Fogo – _conquistada por mim _- , mas você está infeliz. Será por que eu matei o seu querido Avatar, Zuzu? Destruí sua motivação de anos? Ou você está tão inquieto por que sente que de alguma maneira ele está vivo? Não importa. Se ele de alguma forma sobreviveu será você quem prestará contas ao Senhor do Fogo, e eu terminarei o serviço.

Ah, Zuko, você sempre foi ridiculamente transparente! Você nunca soube controlar seus sentimentos. Sempre buscando agradar o papai, querendo migalhas de atenção e carinho. De amor.

_Patético, Zuzu._

Tão empenhado em conquistar a admiração do papai... Quando ele o despreza justamente por ser assim tão fraco. Mas você sempre foi emotivo, sempre agarrado nas saias da mamãe, querendo que o papai te pegasse no colo e dissesse o quanto o amava. _Ridículo._

Ah, mamãe! Querida mamãe. Papai diz que eu nasci com sorte, e que Zuko teve sorte em nascer; mesmo assim ele sempre foi o seu favorito. Você nunca foi carinhosa comigo, Ursa, jamais... Você sempre me achou um monstro, eu sei. Um monstro nascido de seu ventre. Você tinha _medo_ de mim. Você era igualmente patética, Ursa, Zuko teve a quem puxar. Você aceitou o banimento para salvar seu queridinho, mamãe, que tocante... Às vezes gostaria de saber para onde papai a mandou, mas ele não contou isso nem mesmo para mim.

Será que você ainda está viva? Eu diria que não, mas você não era tão fraca quanto aparentava. Eu sei o que aconteceu naquela noite. Você desempenhou com perfeição seu papel de marionete do papai. Tenho que admitir, mamãe, veneno foi bastante ardiloso... Acho que eu também tive a quem puxar. Seu medo era de mim ou de você mesma? Medo de eu ser o seu reflexo? De qualquer maneira, você também me odiava. Tio Iroh também nunca gostou de mim; sempre me tratando como uma garotinha idiota, ignorando minhas habilidades, me olhando daquela maneira. Me _vigiando_. Como você, mamãe. Mas não era o desprezo dele que doía, e sim o seu. Você estava absolutamente certa, mas ainda assim dói. Amor incondicional? Bobagens...

O lendário e temido Dragão do Oeste... Você já foi grande, tio, um dos maiores generais e combatentes de nossa nação. Mas bastou perder seu filhinho para o dragão ruir. O primo Lu Ten não era tão habilidoso, tio, você deveria dar-se por satisfeito por ele ter sobrevivido por dois anos no cerco. Que soberano ele teria sido? Aquele vaidoso imbecil certamente botaria a perder grande parte do que meu avô Azulon conquistou. E você, tio Iroh, você era apenas um dragão de barro. O antigo orgulho da Nação do Fogo, agora prisioneiro em uma cela ordinária. Menos que uma sombra decrépita do que já foi. Mas ainda sim perigoso para nossos planos... Estarei de olho em você, titio.

Perder Lu Ten o fez perder igualmente sua sanidade e inteligência, não foi? Perdendo um adorado filho você adotou Zuzu como um segundo filho, e ele como o pai que nunca teve. Como vocês são patéticos... Mas de todos você sempre foi mais patético, Zuzu.

Você nasceu fraco; sempre tentando me superar para chamar a atenção de nosso pai ou de nosso avô. Mas você nunca conseguiu, irmãozinho adorado. Claro que não. Me superar? A _mim_, Princesa Azula? _Ridículo._ Você nunca conseguiu me superar em _nada_, Zuzu. A não ser no amor de Ursa... O que não me importa. Você nunca teve sangue-frio, nem mesmo em seu ódio por mim. Você me detesta, eu sei. Quem não sabe? Nunca conseguiu ser melhor que eu, e jamais conseguirá. Lembra quando eu dominei a Dobra de Sangue-Frio? O quanto o papai ficou orgulhoso por eu conseguir usar o mesmo tipo de chamas dele? Você me olhava cheio de inveja, vivia praticando às escondidas, mas nunca conseguiu atingir as chamas azuladas. Você me detesta, mas até seu rancor é fraco, Zuzu. Você não sabe o que é ódio de verdade, por que eu sim, _te odeio_, Zuzu. Sua fraqueza, sua emotividade, sua covardia. Você é menos que um verme, Zuko. Até mesmo me odiando você é o segundo. Será que você teria coragem para entrar em um Agni Kai comigo? Será que se o impossível acontecesse você teria coragem para fazer o necessário, Zuzu? Acho que não. Mas eu teria, Zuzu, eu _tenho_...

Mas eu não o farei. Por que você é meu escravo, Zuzu, minha marionete. É tão divertido vê-lo se debatendo, dividido entre a ambição que corre em nosso sangue e o remorso... Você sempre teve medo e aversão a mim, não é? E mesmo assim incapaz de se desvencilhar... Sabe o porquê, Zuzu? Por que você é como um servo, esperando para ser um dia liberto por seu mestre.

Mas eu nunca o libertarei, Zuzu.

_Nunca._

Eu o destruirei aos poucos; extirparei qualquer felicidade que você venha a ter. Você acha que será feliz agora, Zuzu? Acha que o papai realmente será carinhoso com você agora? _Que um dia você será o novo Senhor do Fogo?_ Que será feliz se casando com Mai apenas por que _ela _te ama?

Mai sempre teve medo de mim. Como todos. Mas eu não reclamo, muito pelo contrário. O medo inspira respeito, Zuzu, pena que nem isso você aprendeu.

_Honra_.

Você sempre achou sua preciosa honra importante. Você ganhou uma bela marca no rosto por honra, por compaixão. Você foi banido aos confins do mundo por sua adorada honra. Honra, Zuzu? Não me faça rir. Poder é importante, Zuko. Dividir o inimigo para conquistar. Atingir os alicerces do oponente.

Não. Seria demais pra você.

O que triunfaria, a lealdade de Mai ou sua paixão ridícula? Eu tenho que admitir, Mai sempre soube esconder seus sentimentos como ninguém... Mas um amor quebradiço pode vencer as correntes do medo? Acho que não, Zuzu...

_Eu te odeio, Zuzu._ E é por isso que eu jamais darei fim a você. O Senhor do Fogo Ozai não viverá para sempre, e eu serei a soberana. Eu conquistei Ba-Sing-Se, e eu governarei o mundo.

E você, Zuzu... Você estará aqui para ver tudo isso e se desesperar. Eu o reduzirei a pó, irmãozinho querido, pedaço por pedaço. Eu vou ensiná-lo o que é ódio de verdade.

Eu nunca o libertarei, Zuzu.

_Nunca._

* * *

**N/A: **_Wow, minha alma está algumas toneladas mais leve depois de destilar tanto ódio em uma ficlet! Azula é um urubu da asa quebrada, fato._

_Me inspirei em uma excelente fic que li em francês – **Agonie**, traduzida do inglês por **Maladin** -, e o título em questão refere-se à tortuosidade de Azula, em mente e espírito. Estava pensando em dá-la de presente, mas achei agourento demais para isso. o.o'_


End file.
